For Your Love
by pinkstranger
Summary: ON HOLD UNTILL FURTHER NOTICE! SORRY! Sequeal to BONDS OF PINK! The rangers are trying to cope after the loss of Katherine and a powerful new enemy has emerged. Can Jason overcome his greif to help fight against this new villian?
1. Chapter 1

For Your Love

By Pinkstranger

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Power Rangers, Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah.... I think we all get the point here._

Chapter 1

The young pirate Captain Vivian Kings stood staring over the battle field. She had just led her crew to a victory over the small planet Kanda. She was surprised to see that she had won in only five months. The catlike creatures had been a military people for thousands of years yet her training and superior fire power had prevailed.

"Captain, we have the general." her right hand man, Lieutenant Damian Jacobs, called from behind her.

"Excellent. I shall be there momentarily to interrogate him." She replied still keeping her back to him.

"Yes Captain." Damian smiled revealing his razor sharp teeth. His bright green eyes flashed with the thrill of victory. Under the command of Vivian the pirates of the ship _High Wind_ had experienced their share of victories when plundering other ships and small ports, but to take over an entire planet was unheard of in the pirating world.

Captain Kings took another deep breath as she prepared herself to confront the General. She had done her research and knew that the military of Kanda were taught how to endure nearly every form of torture, yet she knew everyone had their breaking point.

Lieutenant Jacobs led the way to the makeshift prison camp the pirates had set up. She happily watched as more prisoners were led into the camp. She then focused her attention to the proud General.

"My dear General, did you enjoy our little war as much as I did?" she smirked. The General took a deep breath in and raised his chin higher. "You're the strong silent type I see. I like that in my prisoners, I enjoy breaking your type." an evil smile slowly slid across her ruby red lips.'

"Do what you want with me, I will not break."

"Many have said that to me before, but everyone has their breaking point. Everyone." The General didn't respond so she continued. "Sooner or later you will sing for me my little birdie. You will tell me where the royal family is hiding."

"I have been well trained to tolerate torture, I do not have a breaking point."

"I have been well trained in the ways of torture. I know more than a thousand ways to keep you immense pain for years without letting you die. I am patient I can wait for you to find your tune." The captain said as she drew her sword. She smirked as she ran the razor sharp tip down the General's arm. A slow trickle of crimson liquid oozed from his arm. The General didn't so much as flinch.

Vivian scowled, she realized that the General would be much tougher to break than any other prisoner she had encountered. She knew it would take another approach.

"Very well General, have it your way. I will begin you're torture by killing your men slowly in front of you." She scanned around the camp before signaling to a couple of her men to bring the man they were escorting. "I will start with this young whelp."

"Please, I don't know anything, Let me go."

"Well, well, well. He would sing for me if only he knew the tune I wanted to hear." The captain laughed. She slowly pushed the tip of her sword into the skin of his thigh as two of her crew held his arms. The solider cried out in pain.

After a few minutes she withdrew the sword letting the soldiers precious blood begin to pool on the dark soil beneath his feet. She moved her sword up to his shoulder again repeating the slow stabbing routine.

"Father! Please!" The soldier cried.

"Father?! Oh did you hear that?" The captain asked her crew. "Do I know how to pick my victims or what?" She said sarcastically. Truthfully she knew that this soldier was the generals son.

"Mitchell you have to be strong. You are a solider of Kanda above all else."

"The question is can you be strong if I kill your own flesh and blood?" the captain snapped as she inched the sword a little deeper into Mitchell's shoulder. His brilliant yellow eyes pleaded for the pain to stop. His soft tan fur clung to itself as the sticky red liquid flowed toward the ground below.

"Forgive me father. I am a father and husband above all else. Forget the cowardly family you are protecting. What about your family. Me? Would you sacrifice me, your own son, to protect a king who runs at the first sign of trouble?"

"He's got a point there." The captain replied as she pulled her sword from his shoulder.

"What good is our planet without a king."

"He should not be king!" Mitchell yelled. He stared at the ground knowing he had just committed treason. The general stood silently watching his son.

"Well if this family discussion is over I really should continue on with the execution. After all, I've got thousands of others to take care of as well." Mitchell fell to his knees and bowed his head. He had accepted his fate. The royal family was more important.

Vivian smiled as she raised her sword above her head ready to bring the mighty blade down. "Wait!" the General called out. "Please, let my son go. I will tell you everything you want to know, just let him go. Just let him be with his family."

The captain dropped her sword to her side. "Tell me first, then I will let him go."

The General looked at his son then at the captain and back at his son, "Forgive my son, I had forgotten that my family was the most important family to me. I will never forget that again." He locked eyes with the captain. "They're on Earth."

"Thank you my little song bird. I will never forget your loyalty to your flesh and blood." She smirked as spun around with her sword. Some of the prisoners screamed as the General's head rolled along the ground toward his son's knees.

"What the hell did you do that for?! He told you everything! He _sang_ for you! Why?!" Mitchell cried.

"I couldn't very well leave him alive. He was much too strong and I know better than to leave anyone alive who might challenge me later." She said matter-of-factly as she cleaned off her sword with the bottom of the General's uniform shirt. "Ganger, clean this soldier up and return him to his wife. They live in the blue house in the main square."

"You know where I live?"

"I make it a point to know my enemy. When I discovered the General had a son I learned everything about you. It was no accident that I had you brought over as my first victim."

"Why aren't you killing me too?"

"My dear, you are much more valuable alive. There are many rich beings out there that would love to own their own planet, and you will make a prefect slave."

"You're selling the planet? Than why don't you just sell it and forget the royal family?"

"Because I have to have the royal family in custody or dead to make the sale binding. Plus the planet is worth more if they can't turn back up later on."

"Is that all this about, money?" Mitchell questioned as she was being led away.

"Of course. I am a pirate after all." She looked out around the battle field once again.

"Orders Captain?" Damian asked from behind her.

"Prepare _High Wind_ and _Starjumper_ for travel. Leave the other ships here with their crew to watch the planet." the captain barked. Damian saluted and left to prepare the ships and crew.

Captain Vivian Kings stared out over the battle field one last time before turning to board her flag ship _High Wind_. "Now for Earth."

____________

Jason sat in the warm sand letting the salty cold water wash over his feet. He stared out over the horizon watching the sun set. Six years had gone by and he still thought of her everyday. How could he ever go on without her?

He picked himself up and slowly headed back to his truck. So much had happened that Katherine had not been a part of.

"Uncle Jason!" Came a small male voice. Jason whirled around to see four year old Alex come running down the beach followed closely by his parents.

"Hey Alex!" Jason smiled as he hugged the little boy closely.

"Hey bro." Tommy greeted as he approached. Kimberly smiled warmly.

"We were just on our way back to the house for some ice cream. Care to join us?"

"Nah, you guys have fun." Jason replied as he set Alex down.

"Come on man, you haven't been over in a while. Come see how Kim decorated the living room now."

"I've got some things to take care of." Jason lied.

"That's a lie and I know it." Tommy raised an eyebrow.

"Tommy don't force him. If he doesn't want to come over let it go. We'll see you later Jason." Kimberly said as she dragged Tommy away.

"Football this weekend, all the guys will be there. If you don't show we'll come pummel you." Tommy called as they walked away. Jason shook his head as he got into his truck. He wasn't sure if he wanted to play football.

Thirty minutes later Jason sat in his driveway staring at his house. Some days he really wanted to sell it, others he never wanted to leave it. Everything in it reminded him of Katherine. There was still a bottle of her purfume in the bathroom. She had picked out the curtains in the kitchen for him. His furniture was Katherine's old set. After her father had bought her a new set for Christmas, she gave him the older set because it was in better shape than his bachelor set.

Jason finally made his way into the house and plopped on the overstuffed couch. At least the set Katherine gave him wasn't too feminine he thought to himself. He turned on the television to watch the news but changed his mind and decided to head to bed early.

He sat up in his bed staring out the window at the stars. "How can she be gone, when she's still so deep in my heart?" Jason asked aloud. He shook his head and finally turned out the light.

Jason had been asleep for not even three hours when he was awakened by a loud boom. He flew out of the bed and down the stairs to his front door. He was not the only one who came running out of their home.

"What was that?" "Did anyone see anything?" "Could the monsters be back?" "Are the power rangers going to protect us?" Jason overheard some of his neighbors talking.

"Jason!" Tommy hollered. Jason made his way through the small crowd.

"What was that?" Jason asked. He knew that Tommy would not have come out around the crowd unless he knew something.

"Billy said it was a ship." Tommy whispered.

"From where?"

"Don't know. I'm going to go check it out now, want to come with me?"

"You know it." Jason nodded. The two men made their way away from the crowd.

"Billy said the ship crashed just north of the park in the camping grounds." Tommy explained. "Here I figured you wouldn't be as prepared as me." He grinned as he handed Jason a pair of tennis shoes and socks.

Jason rolled his eyes as he put them on. "You had a little more time than I did to prepare."

"Well, even so…" Tommy shrugged as he led the way toward the park. "So, I heard the girl in town has a crush on you." Tommy tried to make small talk.

"So?"

"So… Why don't you ask her out?"

"Please, don't start in on me too. Even Kat's Dad is saying that."

"Jason, it's been six years. How much longer do you need?"

"Tommy, I'm not going to date anyone else. I don't care if I end up alone. All I wanted was Kat and now I don't have her. I don't even have Jessica around here anymore."

"I miss that little girl." Tommy changed the subject.

"She's not that little anymore. She's thirteen now."

"Geez it seems like yesterday that you were carrying her around on your shoulders."

"I know, now she's a freshman in high school carrying her baby brother around on her shoulders." Jason laughed. "We really should go visit sometime soon.

"Yeah, Kim and I thought about going after the baby's born. I was going to ask you if you wanted to come."

"Count me in." Jason said. He wanted to see Kendrix and Jessica and meet Hayden.

"There it is!" Tommy exclaimed. "It doesn't look like there's any movement inside." He began inspecting the markings on the side of the ship.

"Do you recognize those symbols Tommy?"

"Kanda." Tommy said, "If I'm right it's the royal family's vessel."

"Royal family? What would a royal family be doing here on Earth?"

"I don't know, but let's find out." Tommy said as he opened the hatch.

"Please. Take us to the power rangers." a female asked as the men stepped into the ship.

"We are the power rangers." Jason replied.

A male stood up and nodded to them. "I am King Jerome of Kanda. You must help us. Kanda is under attack and we are loosing."

"Who's attacking?" Tommy asked.

"That is what I was hoping you could tell us."


	2. Chapter 2

"What do mean they don't know who it is?" Billy questioned.

"Exactly that, they have no idea who is attacking them." Jason replied. King Jerome had explained as much of the enemy to Jason and Tommy as he could. He hadn't seen much of the battle, but once he received word that they were in a loosing position he shuttled his family off the planet.

"Can they describe the enemy at all?"

"So far the only thing I have gotten out of them is Pirates." Tommy shrugged.

"Sounds like Divatox all over again." Jason rolled his eyes.

"We should send in a team to scout out the enemy." Billy suggested.

"Who should we send?" Jason asked.

"Andros and his team are on KO35 right now, we can call them up." said Tommy. Billy shrugged and typed a few things in the keyboard. It wasn't long before Andros' image filled the screen.

"_Hey Tommy, what's up?" _Andros greeted.

"Would you and your team be up for a mission?" Tommy asked. Andros sighed, Tommy knew that wasn't a good sign.

"_What's the mission?"_

"Scouting a new enemy." Tommy replied. Andros took in another deep breath.

"_What are the details?"_ Andros asked. Before Tommy could start explaining anything Andros' attention was turned away from the screen.

"_Andros what are you doing?"_ a female voice carried over the screen.

"_Ash, it's nothing go back to bed."_

"_That's Tommy!… Does he want you for another mission?!"_ Ashley exclaimed. Tommy felt like cowering under the desk before she could give him a piece of her mind. _"Tell him to find a different go to! Tommy, he's not doing this…"_

"_Ashley just calm down…"_

"_I won't calm down. We're on vacation! You can't leave me here alone." _Ashley started crying. Then she stepped in front of the screen sporting a swollen belly. _"I'm sorry Tommy but you can't send him out. What if something happens to him? What will I do? We're supposed to be retired. I'm sorry." _Ashley cut the link with tears in her eyes.

"Hormonal women… Well I guess that idea is a no go." Jason remarked.

"That leaves plan B." Tommy shrugged. "We send a few of our own."

"Who are we going to send?" Jason asked.

"I'm just hypothesizing but I believe you have a plan as to the team." Billy added.

"You bet. I have become well prepared since high school." Tommy grinned. "Hayley helped me created a simulation to create the best team for any kind of mission we can think of."

Billy stood and moved away from the computer to allow Tommy access to his program. "Let me just enter a few things here… computing… here we go…"

Jason sighed realizing his name was not on the list. He really had wanted to get out of there for a while. He needed sometime away from all the reminders of Katherine.

"We'll need to adjust this seeing as how we can't use Andros…" Tommy said before typing a few more things onto the computer. "There I believe we can use everyone here…Our team best qualified for a scouting mission of this magnitude. Andros would have been the best choice to led but…"

"Hormones…" Billy and Jason replied at the same time.

"Exactly… Therefore the next logical choice is Leo. He's been through space and knows how to disappear if needed."

"Who else is on the team?" Billy asked.

"Chad Lee from the lightspeed team. Alyssa Enrile from the wild force team. Eric Meyers from the Time Force team. Our friend Adam, and rounding off the team is Kira Ford from my new team."

"What if I went?" Jason asked. Tommy turned around to look at him.

"You want to go?" Tommy asked.

"I really need to get away from here. Every where I go… She's… It's like she's haunting me. I really want to go on this mission. Get my mind of everything."

"Jase, it's been six years. Why haven't you said anything before?"

"I thought I could manage my own problems. I didn't want to appear weak."

"Dealing with the loss of a loved own doesn't make you weak." Billy replied. He should know the pain Jason had. He had lost his beloved Trini before he had the chance to propose to her.

"If you really want to go, the team could always use you." Tommy added. "I'll make the arrangements for departure. Two weeks should be enough time."

"We'll be ready." Jason replied. "For now let's go eat some dinner and get some rest."

* * *

"Lt. Jacobs, how long till we reach Earth?"

"Calculations put us at under four days out if we continue our present course and speed."

"Good. I'll be in my quarters if you need anything." Vivian stood from her chair and left the bridge.

Vivian sat on the edge of her bed holding her sword as she stared out the window into open space. There were so many stars out there in the big void known as space.

"Viv… Can I come in?" Damian called from the doorway.

"Sounds like you already opened the door might as well come on in." She replied. She rested her sword on the bedside table and stood. Her long brown hair fell down her back in a cascade of curls. She usually kept her hair pinned up.

"Forgive me Viv, I just wanted to talk for a while." Damian Jacobs replied as he stepped into the room letting the door slide closed.

"What about?"

"About our attack on Earth. I'm worried that we might be taking on more than we can handle."

"All we're after if the royal family. The rest of earth does not concern me." she waved her hand as if the sweep away the thoughts.

"Captain do you have any idea what the royal family is doing on Earth?"

"My only guess is that they are trying to connect with Zordon of Eltar or his beloved power rangers."

"Then you surely know how dangerous the power rangers are don't you?"

"Don't be ridiculous. They are no worse than the army that we just destroyed. A handful of powerful warriors should be no challenge whatsoever."

"Don't underestimate them. Lord Zedd and Lady Repulsa fell to them, King Mondo, and Divatox as well."

"I'm not calling off our attack." Vivian snapped.

"I'm not asking you to, but a trade… I've heard those rangers are very loyal to one another. If we could capture one…"

"Then trade them for the royal family." An evil smirk spread across her ruby red lips.

"I do love it when you smile." Damian said before pulling the captain to him and kissing her. After a few breathless moments Vivian pulled back.

"I can't do this Damian." She said as she turned her back on him.

"Viv, I know you have feelings for me. Why do you hide them?"

"I am the captain, we can't be… It's just not right."

"We're pirates, who cares if you're the captain. There's no protocol like in the military you came from. Let that mentality go."

"I'm sorry Damian, I'm just not ready for you yet." She slowly walked toward the window.

Damian took a deep breath in and walked out of the room. He wished he knew the reasons for Vivian's denial of him. He always came so close, but she resisted even more, which made him want her all the more.

Vivian slowly sat back on the edge of her bed. She stared at her sword. The pending attack would truly be a difficult one. She had known about all the failed attempts to take Earth, but she knew that she would not fail. She had been studying the rangers for sometime now without her crew knowing. She knew that she would someday have to take on the infamous rangers, but with the help of a certain Earthling she would destroy the rangers and take the royal family. She might even manage to claim Earth for herself. She smiled contently, maybe it was time to be Queen Vivian.

* * *

"First off, I want to thank you all for agreeing to this mission. Remember you are a scouting party, do not attack our enemy unless attacked first. We're going to train hard and be ready for launch next week. You were each selected based on your strengths and skills, now you must band together. Each of you will learn each of the others weaknesses and how your strengths will help them stand tall." Tommy addressed the makeshift team of rangers. It had been three days since the royal family had landed on Earth and now the rangers gathered together to prepare for their mission.

"Great speech doc." Jason chuckled. "Did you get that off a greeting card?" Snickers came from the other rangers standing with him.

"Ha ha ha, you are so funny." Tommy replied sarcastically with a roll of his eyes.

"Sorry Dr. O, I tried not to laugh." Kira tried to stifle another laugh.

"Guys!" Billy yelled as he came running from his truck. "Guys!"

"Billy, what's going on?" Tommy asked as Billy rushed to his side. The laughter quickly turned to seriousness.

"There's two ships heading straight for us." Billy huffed as he tried to catch his breath.

"Do you know who it is?" Eric questioned.

"I can't be sure. The ship's code is blocked, but they're coming from the direction of Kanda and heading straight for us."

"What should we do?" Adam asked.

"I think we should wait till we know more about those ships. Until then, we train as planned." Jason remarked.

"Good plan Jase." Adam replied. "We should start with the obstacle course, remember to help each other through."

"Let's head out." Eric ordered. Tommy watched at the makeshift team left the hanger.

"They all think they're the leader, this could be a mess." Tommy said to Billy. "They'll come through. I going to head back to base and study those ships a little more. I'll let you know if I find anything.:

Tommy nodded before heading out to watch the team. Jason and Adam were leading the team as they worked together, the rest were straggling behind trying to get through the course on their own.

"Work together!" Tommy called out. Most of the obstacles could only by crossed quickly with the help of a teammate.

"This course is too hard." Kira complained. "Couldn't we just work on sparing and tactical planning?"

"You have to work as a team before we make plans." Tommy replied. "Haul it in!"

The rangers stopped where they were on the course and came running to Tommy. Somehow he always managed to hold a commanding presence. "You guys have to work together, most of the obstacles require two or more people to cross quickly. Adam, Jason, you two go run the course and we'll watch the way it should be done."

Adam and Jason started at the wall. Jason put his back against the wall and made a step with his hands. Adam put his foot into Jason's hands and was lifted to the top of the wall. He straddled the wall and reached down to Jason. Together they jumped off onto the other side.

"You see, that's the way most of the obstacles are, without a partner you can't get over them quickly, maybe not at all. I want you all to pair up." Jason and Adam remained partners, Alyssa and Kira teamed up, leaving Eric and Chad as the final pair.

This time the pairs ran the course fairly quickly and easily. They kept at it trading partners each time. Finally they moved onto sparring. The day seemed to fly by, before long the day grew darker.

"Let's get some dinner at my house and then we can work on planning." Tommy suggested. The group agreed and headed to Tommy's. As they arrived Billy came up from the basement.

"I believe that the ships heading our way are pirate ships." Billy announced. "I managed to crack a small part of their code. It matches that of the vessel _High Wind_, it's been reported as a pirate ship more than once to officials."

"So how long till they get here?" Kira asked.

"About nine hours."

"What? That leaves us no time to train or anything." Alyssa retorted.

"Well looks like they brought the battle to us." Jason replied.

"Be very careful my friends. This new enemy is like nothing I have ever seen." King Jerome cautioned.

"We'll make sure to study our new enemy before making any rash decisions." Chad assured the King.

"Okay, let's get some dinner and rest. We want to be ready when our new 'friends' arrive." Adam added as he tried to usher everyone toward the dinning room.

The King reached out and took Jason's arm as everyone left the living room. "You seem very troubled and I can see no doubt that you are missing someone very dear to you."

"How did you know?"

"I can see many things that you try to hide. And many other things."

"I don't mean to be rude, but is that all you caught me for. To tell me you see that I am in pain?"

"No, I used my gift of sight to find the answer to your deepest most question." Jason stood shocked. It was that easy, the King knew what happened to Kat. "She is not dead, nor is she alive."

"That makes no sense." Jason replied fighting the urge to roll his eyes and walk away.

"You will find her again, but do not be fooled, she is not the same." King Jerome said before walking away to join his family. He turned back around, "Remember my

words."

"Thanks for nothing. Made no sense at all." Jason muttered to himself as he joined his friends at the table.

After a satisfying meal, the small group of rangers decided to retire for the night. Jason played host to the rangers from out of town being that he lived in a fairly large house all by himself.

"Wow, this place a such a homey feel to it. You did a great job with the decorating." Kira said as they walked in the front door. Jason took a deep breath and shrugged.

"This doesn't look anything like the bachelor pad that I envisioned." Chad teased. Again Jason shrugged.

"I'll show you which room you can stay in. I only have three extra rooms so if you girls don't mind sharing…"

"That's fine." Alyssa replied sweetly. Jason liked the quiet white ranger. She only spoke when necessary and seemed to be very caring.

"Remember there isn't a lot of time for sleep. We have, by Billy's calculations, about six hour before those ships arrive."

Alyssa and Kira settled into their room. Kira watched her new teammate gently lay out her clothes for morning. "I would love to sit and chat with you and get to know you more, but…"

"We need our rest." Alyssa nodded in agreement. Both knew that the longer they stayed up the less rest they would get before the ships arrived.

Kira being the curious young adult that she was, slid open the closet door and was nearly hit with a box.

"Kira you shouldn't snoop through Jason's things."

"I don't think these are Jason's things." Kira said as he held up a pink tank top.

"What he doing with women's clothes?" Alyssa said as she helped Kira pick up all the clothes off the floor. Under all the clothes was a picture of Jason and a young blonde woman. "They look so happy. I wonder what happened. Why aren't they together anymore?"

"I think that's Katherine." Kira said as she took the photo from Alyssa. "Tommy said she died."

"Died? Maybe that's why Jason acts a little strange at times."

"Yeah, Dr. O said that Katherine died in the line of duty. She was on a mission, everyone returned except for her."

"That's horrible. Poor Jason."

"I suggest you ladies stop snooping and get some rest." Jason said from the doorway.

"Sorry Jason, we didn't mean to snoop. I nearly got creamed with this box."

"It's okay. I've been meaning to clean that closet. I almost get hit with that box every time too." Jason shrugged before stepping in and taking the newly packed box. "Good night ladies." He said as he left the room with the box in hand.

"Busted." Kira said as she clicked off the light.

"That poor man. He has so much pain so early in his life." Alyssa said still kneeling on the floor.

"I know, but time should heal all wounds." Kira shrugged before flopping on the bed. Alyssa remained silent and she crawled into the other side of the bed.

___________________

"They're here!" Jason yelled as he ran down the hallway waking up his guests.

"What time is it?" Kira mumbled as she rolled out of bed.

"Three AM." Alyssa replied as she quickly began to change clothes.

"God, don't the bad guys ever have a sense of time?" Kira grumbled. She knew she had at least five hours of sleep, but she felt as if she had only been asleep a few minutes. All she wanted to do was crawl back into that warm bed.

"You guys awake?" Jason called out again. The smell of coffee drifted up with his voice.

"I'm up." Alyssa called back before heading downstairs. She was quickly followed by Chad and Eric. Jason already had coffee poured into travel mugs.

"Fix it the way you like it, we've got to get to Tommy's house." Jason explained as he set out cream and sugar. "Where's Kira?"

"I'm here." Kira said as she dragged herself into the kitchen.

"Well hurry up and fix your coffee if you want it, then we've got to go."

The rangers quickly added sugar or cream to their liking before running out the door. Eric drove his SUV following closely behind Jason's Mustang. The girls rode with Jason while Chad rode with Eric.

They arrived at Tommy's house in record time. It only took them fifteen minutes to dress, get coffee, and drive to Tommy's.

"Good to see you up so bright eyed Kira." Tommy teased. He knew that Kira hated mornings more than anybody else. Kira remained silent as she took another sip of her coffee.

"The ships are orbiting right now. They must be trying to pinpoint the location of the royal family's ship." Billy said continuing the stare at the screen.

"We should head out to the ship and wait for them." Chad suggested.

"My thoughts exactly." Tommy said.

"So you coming too?" Jason asked.

"Yeah, things are different being as how the fight came to us."

"Don't forget me." Rocky said as he came down the stairs. "Adam called me said you might need some extra help."

"Any help is welcome." Jason smiled. "So let's go."

The group left Tommy's and headed for the downed ship in the woods. "This would be a great place for an ambush." Jason said to Tommy as he looked around the trees.

"Well, we beat the enemy here so we've got the upper hand. Get everyone into the trees and tell them to be quiet." The rangers quickly and quietly climbed into the trees. They didn't have to wait long, only ten minutes after they hid themselves the pirates beamed down from their ships.

"Looks like we're a little too late." Damian said to Vivian.

"We're not alone here." She replied. "Come on out rangers! I know you're waiting for me!"

Tommy nodded toward Jason. They both jumped down from the trees they were hiding in. The others followed their lead and joined them on the ground.

"You're the infamous power rangers? Ha! I could swat you away with one hand." Vivian laughed. "However I have not come here to fight. I merely wish to make a trade with you. I have in my possession a girl that you know. I will trade her for the royal family. What difference does a planet so far away make to you anyway?"

"What girl do you have?" Jason asked.

"A certain blonde woman that _you_ in particular would want back." Vivian replied before signaling her henchmen behind her. They appeared next to her dragging a tall slender blonde in chains.

"Katherine!" Jason nearly collapsed at the sight of her.

"Jason!" Katherine called back. Her voice was weak as if she were struggling to speak. "You can't give them the family. Forget about me!"

"Hang on Jason." Rocky said as he took hold of his shoulder. He knew that Jason would run out there to try and save Kat.

"I can't just hang on, that's Kat!"

"But we can't just hand over the royal family either!" Tommy shot back.

"What will she do to Kat if we don't agree?" Alyssa spoke up.

"Probably kill her." Adam said quietly. Jason glared at him even though he knew that was the truth.

"Oh much more than that my dear rangers." Vivian smirked. "She will die but not before I have had my fun in torturing her. She will die a slow, painful, lonely death unless you surrender the family."

"We can't let her do that to Kat! Isn't it enough that she has been separated from us all for so long, God knows what they have done to her in all this time."

"I will give you two hours to decide. We will be back here at that time with your friend. Oh, and if you are thinking that I am tricking you, here is proof." She tossed a small object toward the group. Eric scooped up what looked like a ring box. He opened it to find a diamond engagement ring before the pirates beamed away.

"That's the ring I gave Kat before she left!" Jason cried as he took the ring from Eric. "It's her! She's been alive this whole time! We have to save her!"

"We will save Kat, but not at the royal family's expense." Tommy replied.

"Screw them! What do we owe them?" Jason retorted.

"We took an oath to protect the innocent victims when we became rangers." Rocky commented.

"Jason, I know you're hurting but even Katherine said to not trade the family." Alyssa soothed.

"I don't care! Kat has always been that way! Sacrificing herself for everyone else, this time I won't let that happen! I'm going to get her out of there!"

"Calm down Jason! We'll get Kat back, but not for the royal family." Tommy said.

"Then what are going to do?" Jason snapped.

"I'm not sure but we will figure out something. We will get Katherine home." Tommy said before turning away and heading back toward his house. Jason glanced back down at the ring before deciding to follow Tommy. Silently he prayed that Tommy knew what he was doing, Kat's life depended on it.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Author Note: _**_So I have decided I am **not** a very good action writer. I think after I complete this story I will stick to romance and drama.. LOL Although I can't thank my new muse, Magge, for helping out with this story. I have known where I want it to go since before I finished **Bonds of Pink** but getting from point A to B is proving to be very very hard. I'm not entirely satisfied with this chapter, but it is the vessel to get to point B. Hope ya'll enjoy and please bear with me, I know it kind of sucks. Thanks you everyone who's still reading my stuff. You guys are the reason I still work on it (...even if you don't leave reviews) LOL just kidding. Love Ya'll!!!_

* * *

"So what do we do now?" Kira said as the group trailed into Tommy's basement.

"We figure out a way onto the ships to get Kat off." Tommy replied. Alyssa remained silent as she watched Jason. He continued to stare at the ring the pirate had thrown to them.

"Earth to Alyssa." Eric called waving a hand in front of Alyssa's face.

"Huh? What?"

"What's on your mind?" Chad asked. Alyssa remained silent as she realized all eyes were on her.

"Alyssa, now is not the time for silence. If you have something you have to say, please by all means, share it." Tommy said before he collapsed into his oversized lounge chair.

"Well…" She started. Her eyes drifted back to Jason. "Did anyone notice how Katherine seemed… well in a word… pristine?"

"What the hell are you saying?" Eric mumbled.

"She's supposedly been a prisoner for what… six years? Yet she looked unharmed and healthy. That captain sure doesn't seem like the type to treat her victims so well."

"She's right. Kat looked almost exactly the same as the last time I saw her." Adam agreed. Jason looked up from the ring, but remained silent.

"So is it a chance that she's tricking us?" Kira asked aloud.

"Tommy, look at this ring… even the inscription is here. This is the genuine ring that I gave to Kat. Where the hell did the pirates get that if they don't have Kat?"

Tommy stood from his chair and took the ring from Jason. He looked closely at the ring for a few moments.

"Maybe they did their research well. I don't know what to tell you Jason."

"It's her! Why can't we all just accept that? Katherine is alive and those pirates have her!"

"Calm down bro." Tommy held his hands up un surrender. "We'll get her back."

"So what are we going to do?" Kira asked. "We've only got an hour and a half."

"I cannot stand by and watch your friend suffer as I hide here. I will surrender, all I ask is that you protect my wife and daughter." King Jerome said as he joined the group of rangers.

"We can't ask you to do that King Jerome." Tommy protested.

"You are not asking, I am offering." He stated. "Or to be more exact I am telling you what we will do."

"What will happen to your planet if those pirates get their hands on you?" Kira asked.

"So long as my wife and daughter survive, they cannot control my planet."

"They're pirates, I don't think that they follow the rules." Adam shook his head. "If you surrender they'll take over Kanda anyway. They may not even give us back Kat for you."

"They will give her back." King Jerome replied.

"Jerome, you can't surrender yourself." Queen Victoria called out. Her blue eyes flashing as he ran up to him. "You just can't give up."

"Victoria, I have to. Those pirates have one of the rangers. How can I stay in hiding knowing the torture that she is going through. Can you not feel the pain and suffering of Jason? This woman means so much to him."

"But you would bring that same pain to myself and your daughter?" she snapped.

"Victoria, please. For once in my life, I will not run and hide. I know many of my people think me a coward. I have run more than once to save you from that pain of loosing me, but that is the cost of being married to the king." He replied as he backed away from his wife. "I have made up my mind. I will surrender myself for the safe return of Katherine."

"Jerome!" Queen Victoria fell to her knees sobbing. "How can I go on without you?" she whispered as he knelt in front her. He took her hands in his own and gently stroked the white fur of her face.

"You are a strong woman Victoria. I will always be with you. You must lead our people and take back our beloved planet." He then kissed her passionately. "Now go to our daughter, stay with her, and never let her forget me." Queen Victoria hesitated for a moment but finally stood and left the room.

"You're sure you want to do this?" Tommy asked.

"I don't see we have any other choice." King Jerome answered.

"What if we trade you for Kat and then we can sneak on board and rescue you." Jason suggested.

"Use him as bait for the pirates then?" Alyssa asked.

"Exactly." Tommy nodded. King Jerome agreed, that seemed like a logical plan. Even so, he was willing to sacrifice himself for the rangers.

The rangers and King Jerome headed out for the meeting point to await the space pirates. Jason couldn't help but silently rub the ring with his thumb. As soon as he had Katherine back he would slip it on her finger and kiss her.

"Jason!" an accented female voice called out. Jason and the other rangers froze in their tracks and began looking around.

"Kat!" He called back. The rangers all turned to the sounds of snapping twigs and running footsteps. Katherine burst through the bushes at breakneck speed nearly knocking Rocky over.

"Rocky!" she cried as she wrapped her arms around him helping to regain both their balances.

"Kat?! How did you get free?" Rocky was bewildered. Kat finally released the shocked man in front of her. She turned around revealing a few cuts and scraps on her lovely face. Jason quickly moved to her and took her in his arms.

"God Kat, I can't believe that you're here." he said as he let the tears flow freely. Kat cried as well placing a hand on his cheek.

"I'd always find my way back to you." She said before he claimed her lips with his own. His head was swimming taking in her taste again after all this time. The rest of the rangers gave them a moment before Tommy stepped forward.

"Kat, how did you get free?" He repeated Rocky's unanswered question.

"I almost didn't get free. One of her henchmen made a mistake and left me alone for a few moments. I managed to get to the bridge and beam myself down to the last coordinates. I'm sure they're right on my tail."

"If they don't have Kat anymore we're not going to be meeting them with the king." Eric said.

"Let's get outta here before they find us." Kira suggested. The others agreed and started heading back. Jason never let go of Kat as they walked side by side with his arm around her waist.

"I've missed you something terrible." Jason said.

"I've missed you too. I lost count of how long I have been gone." Kat admitted.

"Six years."

"Oh my god." Kat said in shock. "Could it really have been that long?" She fell silent again just relishing the feel of Jason's arm around her.

The group walked quickly into Tommy's house. They each collapsed onto a piece of furniture as King Jerome went to be with his family. Kimberly walked into the living room where the group was lounging about. Her eyes fell on a familiar tall blonde.

"Kat?!"

"Kimberly!" Katherine let go of Jason to run to her best friend and embrace her. "Oh my god! I have missed everything." Kat released her friend with tears in her eyes as her hand went to Kimberly swollen belly.

"This is our second one." Kimberly beamed. The two women began chatting away just like they did six years before. Tommy took up the empty seat next to Jason.

"I can't believe she's back." Tommy whispered to Jason.

"I know I keep having to pinch myself to make sure I'm not dreaming." Jason grinned.

Alyssa watched Katherine standing and talking with Kimberly as if nothing had ever happened. She couldn't quite put a finger on it, but something felt wrong about this. Eric moved over to her.

"Something on your mind?"

"No, I guess not."

"You seem to be studying Katherine like she's going to explode or something." Eric teased. Alyssa looked back at him.

"Something just doesn't seem right to me." Alyssa finally admitted. "I can't put my finger on it, but something it wrong here."

"Well, maybe you're just suspicious of someone returning from the 'dead'." Eric replied. Alyssa shrugged.

"Maybe you're right." _Or maybe I'm right. Something just isn't right here. Something is up with Katherine._


	4. Chapter 4

_**Author's Note:** So this took a lot longer than I thought it would, to update this story. I have been reworking this chapter over and over again to make the fight scenes a little better. I hope that you all like the action I was able to bring to this chapter. I still think that it's not the best, but it's better than what I have written before. Maybe I won't retire the old action pen just yet. I think with practice and some great advice from my readers (Hint hunt! That's you guys!) I can become not only a romance writer but maybe an action/adventure writer as well. But I need your reviews and constructive critism. Please NO FLAMES, I really want to improve and flames only make me more insecure about my poor action writing skills. LOL _

"Those double crossing power brats!" Damian exclaimed as the pirates stood in the clearing. "That Katherine must have run to her precious Jason! They're not coming!"

"Calm down Lt." Vivian said. "Send the crew on a rampage through their beloved city. That will bring them out of hiding, we can capture the royal family while they are distracted."

"You have thought of everything." Damian smiled at her. He ordered the crew of both ships to begin their attack on Angel Grove.

* * *

"The pirates are attacking downtown." Billy said as he joined the group.

"They must have learned you escaped." Jason said to Katherine. "Stay here with Kim, we'll be back. Let do it guys… It's morphin time! Tyrannosaurus!"

"Zeo Ranger 3...Blue!" Rocky said.

"Zeo Ranger 4... Green!" Adam shouted.

"Zeo Ranger 5... Red!" Tommy commanded.

"Lightspeed Rescue!" Chad called out.

"Quantum Power!" Eric ordered.

"Wild Access!" Alyssa chimed.

"Dino Thunder, Power up! Ha!" Kira powered up completing the makeshift team.

The rangers rushed out of Tommy's house leaving Billy. Kat, and Kim alone in the house with the royal family.

"Why don't you power up and help them Billy?" Kimberly asked.

"Someone has to stay here and protect you two and the royal family." Billy replied. "I'm sure the pirates are looking for the family. It's only a matter of time before they find us."

"I can help protect them." Kat offered.

"Kat, you shouldn't be exerting yourself… You've been through enough. I'll handle it if they come. In the mean time, let's take care of those scratches on your face." Kat rolled her eyes and followed Billy to the bathroom for some first aid.

* * *

"Hey creeps! Stop right there!" Jason bellowed as they approached a group of pirates.

"Who's gonna make us, the freaks in spandex?" one the taller aliens laughed.

"Yeah, what was that they're called… oh yeah, the rainbow patrol!" another alien added.

"We may be spandex wearing, rainbow loving freaks, but we'll beat your asses." Rocky replied.

"Oh that's telling him Rocky." Eric chided from the side. Rocky just shrugged.

"I suggest you guys just give up now, before this gets ugly." Chad commented.

"Oh wait, too late for your faces!" Kira giggled. Tommy only shook his head as his young protégée. Sometimes she just couldn't resist a bit of stupid humor.

The pirates remained silent as they drew their weapons consisting of swords and laser pistols. "Guess it's the hard way." Adam laughed as he ran into the battle.

Jason took on three pirates at once, letting his anger flow through him. He was so angry at everything that he had missed with Katherine, everything that they should have had now, everything that she should have been there for. He did a sweeping kick taking down two pirates in one move. Using a roundhouse kick he quickly brought the third to the ground. "If you're smart you'll stay down." he barked. The three men however did not stay down. "Guess you're not smart." Jason grinned under his helmet. He was going to make the no good pirates pay for every year that he had missed with his beloved Katherine.

* * *

"Billy! They're right outside!" Kimberly screamed as she began running up the stairs to her son's room. He had been upstairs playing the last she knew. "Alex!"

"Billy you stay with the royal family, I'll protect Kim and Alex!" Katherine called as she followed Kimberly up the stairs.

"Good idea Kat." Billy nodded as he pulled out his old morpher. "It's morphin time… Triceratops!" Billy was quickly covered in his familiar blue protective suit. He stared at his gloved hands. How he had missed the power that flowed through his body.

Katherine watched as Kimberly hunkered down in the closet cradling her small boy. Kat herself, stood in a defensive stance in the hallway. As long as she was still breathing she wasn't going to let the pirates get to Kim and Alex, even if she didn't have her powers anymore.

* * *

Chad karate chopped yet another pirate and watched him fall to the ground. He shook his head. There seemed to be an endless supply of these creeps. They had been fighting through the groups of alien pirates for nearly an hour already. He could feel himself starting to weaken slightly._ How much longer is this going to keep going on?_

Kira found herself fighting side by side with Tommy. She watched as Tommy delivered a skillful punch to a pirate sending him flying backwards into the side of a building. She planted her left foot bringing her right leg around connecting her ankle with the side of a pirates head. The sudden connection snapped his head to the side and he fell to the ground unconscious. Kira shook her head. _How many of these guys are we gonna have to fight?_

* * *

Billy used his power lance trying to keep the pirates from leaving his area. If they got past him there was nothing between him and the royal family. Realizing that he was no match for their numbers he activated his communicator. "Jason? Tommy? Anybody?"

"_Billy, it's Tommy. What's wrong?"_

"I'm really outnumbered here. I could really use some help. They know the royal family is here!"

"_Where's Kim and Alex?" _Tommy's voice came through frantically.

"Kat's protecting them, although I haven't been able to check on them."

"_We're on our way." _Jason chimed in. Billy didn't reply but found himself nodding in response.

Billy brought his knee up into the stomach of a pirate who dared to get close to him. _Man I hope they get here fast._ He continued to punch and kick and swing his lance around holding off the alien pirates.

"Kiyah!" Tommy cried out as he sailed through the air sending his foot right into the chest of a pirate Billy was about the take down himself.

"It's about time you showed up." Billy teased.

"Couldn't let you have all the fun." Jason said as he ran into the room.

"Sorry about your house Tommy." Billy commented as he noticed the destruction around him.

"It's not a big deal, so long as Kim, Alex and Kat are okay. I'm going to go check on them." Tommy said as he rushed up the stairs. "Jason, help Billy."

"As if you had to tell me twice."

Tommy hurried as quickly as he could up the stairs finding a few pirates already on the ground. He looked down the short hall to see Kat fighting two pirates in his bedroom. She had somehow managed to steal away one of their swords.

Kat ducked below a fist flying at her, at the same time she swept her foot around in a circle knocking both pirates onto their backs. As she completed her spin she stood from her crouching position swinging her graceful long leg around in style that was uniquely Kat. She had combined some of her ballet moves with the martial arts Tommy and the others had taught her, creating a style with grace, speed, and strength that was all her own.

_She hasn't lost a single beat._ Tommy thought to himself as he watched her in awe. He watched as one of pirates quickly stood from the ground and swung his sword at Kat. She quickly brought up the sword she had stolen and blocked his sword. Katherine gritted her teeth and managed to shove the pirate back. As he stumbled back Kat brought the sword down striking him in chest. Tommy took his opportunity to step in as the second pirate finally stood from the ground.

"Awesome job Kat. How about I finish them off? Check on Kim and Alex for me." Kat just simply shook her head.

"I was doing fine, why don't you go check on your family?" She argued as she threw a kick into the pirates stomach causing him to double over in pain.

"Kat you don't even have your powers anymore!" Tommy protested as he used a mighty punch to bring the pirate down for good.

"Well, I guess it doesn't matter. This area's clear." Kat said noticing that there were no more alien pirates around them. "Kim and Alex are hunkered down in Alex's closet."

"Kat, thanks for protecting them. It was awful risky without powers." Tommy said. Kat knew that if his helmet were off he would be grinning.

"It's no different than what you would do."

"Guess I taught you well Kitten." Tommy laughed as he hurried down the hall to his son's room. Kat followed closely behind. He slid open the door to find Kimberly squatting on the floor with Alex held tightly in her arms. "It's okay beautiful. We've cleared this area, but you need to stay here till we get the whole house cleared."

"Oh Tommy. I was so scared." Kimberly let the tears fall down her checks. Tommy quickly removed his helmet and wrapped his arms around his sobbing wife.

"I wasn't daddy! I knew that you would save us." Alex grinned. "That pretty lady fought the bad guys!" Alex pointed to Kat as she leaned against the doorframe.

"Tommy! We could use some help down here!" Jason's voice called up the stairs. Kat took a deep breath and picked up her sword. She didn't even give a second look as she shot down the stairs. Three stairs from the bottom Kat jumped into the air sending her foot into the face of an alien.

"Kat! You shouldn't be here!" Jason said as she stepped beside Katherine.

"I'm more than capable. I held them off upstairs." Kat protested holding up the sword.

"Too late to argue." Tommy commanded as he too came flying down the stairs. "Let's just make sure the royal family stays safe."

"Stay near the stairs Tommy. That way you know your family is safe." Kat called out before disarming her opponent of his sword. She quickly used her foot and lifted the second sword off the ground. Scooping her toes under the blade she tossed it into the air and quickly caught it in her empty hand. She twisted her wrists around spinning both swords around menacingly.

Before anyone could make a move a child's scream rang through the air. All eyes darted to the back of the house where pirates held the princess of Kanda in their clutches. The kind and queen stood there as well. King Jerome held his head down ashamed that he had been unable to protect his own family.

"No! How did they get by us?" Jason gasped.

"Thanks for the presents rangers. The captain will be most pleased." one of the aliens sneered before they disappeared in a flash of pale blue light. The house was once again empty except for the rangers.

"We failed." Billy whispered as he powered down. Jason and Tommy both remained silent as they too powered down. Kat dropped her swords and ran into Jason's arms, wrapping her arms around his neck and hugging him close.

"You can't beat yourself up for this. You all did the best you could. There were too many of them." Kat tried to comfort all three men.

"What do you think they'll do with the family?" Jason finally asked as he released Kat. She held his arm as she stood by his side.

"I don't even want to think about it." Tommy grimaced. They all knew too well what the space pirate would do with them. The royal family would be lucky to see another day.

"I won't accept defeat. I'm going after them." Jason said sternly.

"I'm coming too Jason." Kat replied.

"Kat…"

"Do you think that after all this time that I would let you just walk away from me not knowing if I would see you again?" Kat asked raising an eyebrow and placing her hands on her hips. She gave him her mother's patented look. Again, as if did six years ago, it sent chills down his spine.

"Fine, you win. I won't argue." Jason backed off.

"So I guess we're back to plan A then huh?" Tommy said sarcastically. "You guys are going to Kanda. Although it's not a scouting mission anymore. You're going to fight Vivian and free Kanda."

"We should head out as soon as possible." Jason replied with a nod.

"First thing in the morning Jase. I can make arrangements tonight to get a shuttle." Billy cut in.

"What's this about a shuttle?" Eric joked as he and the other mismatched rangers walked into Tommy's house.

"They got the royal family…" Tommy started.

"We're heading to Kanda." Jason interrupted. "Let's get back to my place, pack up and try and get some sleep before tomorrow." Tommy remain silent letting Jason take the lead.

"What about me? I wasn't exactly invited." Rocky joked as he pretended to cry on Adam's shoulder causing everyone to laugh.

"You're more than welcome to come Rocky. I'm going along too." Kat added for Jason. "The more help we have the better the chance is."

"Kat's right." Kira agreed.

"We stand a better chance if we have larger numbers." Chad added.

Alyssa again remained silent watching Katherine. Something still felt off to her, then again maybe Eric was right. Maybe she was just being paranoid. Maybe there was nothing wrong at all except in her head, yet she couldn't fight off that little voice ringing throughout her subconscious.


End file.
